2012-06-30 - Happy Birthday Havok!
It's early evening, there are lights strung up all over the place, illuminating the area that has specifically been set aside for Alex's party. As people begin to gather music can be heard playing in the background, and there are tables set up with refreshments and food. Some students and faculty are already in attendance, but Alex himself is nowhere to be found at the moment. Nicoletta is already present at the party, enjoying the music and atmosphere. She sits at one of the tables, a glass of punch in front of her next to a plate of food that's available to snack on before the cutting of the cake. She smiles as she taps a finger along with the beat of the music that plays, watching the others that are present enjoying themselves until the birthday boy makes his appearance. Scott and Jean have found a place to sit and talk, with Rachel also speaking with them with all their typical awkwardness. But at least the strange trio or communicating and spending time with each other. Though Scott does seem to look about every-so-often as if searching for his missing younger brother. Fantomex on the other hand is only just now arriving. He is actually dressed in a long sleeved white shirt that fits snugly. It is tucked into a pair of white pants, and he wears friggin white boots. Still, he isn't wearing any gloves this time, but still wearing that damn white mask with the ends tucked into the top of the shirt. He also cradles a white wrapped package with a red bow with one arm. He hasn't been here long or particularly social as he has been settling in and not often stayin the night here. Still, the fact he came with a gift in tow, reflects he isn't trying to be anti-social on purpose. "Ah-ha!" He always speaks so dramatically! But Fantomex is walking toward the gift table to plop his gift there, which has a white card attached to that red bow that reads in elegant black ink scripting: From Jean-Phillipe. She-Hulk comes breezes in. With gift, that is set on the table not quite carelessly before she glances around. Fantomex. Scott, Jean, Rachel. Somebody who's name she doesn't remember. And, of course, the birthday boy...oh wait. No birthday boy. He's fashionably late, obviously. She wanders over and grabs a couple of pieces of celery, dipping them in some kind of vegetable dip and nomming while she waits for him to show up. After a couple more minutes, Alex makes his appearance. He is dressed in brown slacks and a black long sleeved button down. His hair is gelled and styled in it's usual manner and the dude is wearing a big grin. Apparently, he's excited about everyone being here just for him. He immediately starts shaking hands and thanking people for their birthday wishes. He glances over to the gift table and does a small fist pump at the amount of gifts there. He slides into a seat at the head of the table and motions for people to sit down. "Hey, thank you guys for coming. It means a lot." He says to the people gathered. Paige Guthrie comes in, having run here from where she had gotten Alex's replacement birthday present, the original present having been destroyed in the mansion. Looks like a record or book or something wrapped up. She's sorta out of breath, having run from town to here. She would have husked during the run, but showing up at a birthday party in ones birthday suit is not good party etiquette. "I'm... here... whew..." Nicoletta continues to watch those guests gathered in the area before her attention is turned to the new arrivals. She offers a smile and a nod of her head in greeting tho those she knows or whom catch her attention. As Alex makes his appearance, she takes a quick drink from her glass and stands to greet the guest of honor. "Happy birthday, Alex." She says as soon as she's close enough. "Here you go." She says, pulling a sealed white envelope with Alex's name written on the front from her back pocket and offers it to him. "I hope you like it." Jean-Phillipe soon arrives at Alex's shoulder when he sits down, putting a hand on the man's shoulder briefly, patting it. "Congratulations! I would not miss it for the world, I have never been to a birthday party before." How old is this guy and never been to one? Geez, the solo life of a thief. Or he could just be outright lying. Tough to tell with Fantomex. "Oui! When do we get to sing happy birthday, and have the ladies give the birthday spankings?" It comes out so much worse than surely it is meant to with his heavy French accent, right? Well, hopefully he didn't mean to make it sound so naughty for poor Alex and these yet unselected 'ladies'. Scott just covers his face with one hand in horror, and Jean just pats him on the shoulder with a 'there, there' motion. Must be those tramatizing memories in Alaska at the bachelor party, right? Paige Guthrie puts her hands on her legs briefly, taking a few deep breaths. "okay... yeah." Then she stands upright and heads over to Alex and offers him her present. "Here Mr Summers. Hope ya like it. Happy birthday." she says with a smile. She looks over at the ninja guy, who she last met in the Labyrinth. Guy still weirds her out. Moreso that he hasnt ever been to a birthday party. Then what he says next about the spankings. "I don't think so. No sir!" French people are weird! She-Hulk grins. "There you are. I would have brought alcohol, but you said you didn't want any." She snags a can of some kind of soda, tugging it open with a fingernail. "Still...21? All grown up, at least in theory. Try to be more mature than me, okay?" Like *that* is hard. Alex smirks at the comment about birthday spankings and pointedly looks over at Scott with a big grin. He looks back at Fantomex and stands up, shaking his hand. "Jean-Phillipe, right? I've been meaning to hook up with you. We should hang out, let me give you the skinny on some of the other faculty.." He offers the man in white a conspiratory wink and then turns to Paige. "Thanks, Paige. I really appreciate it." He pauses. "Why are you so out of breath? Do we need to work more on your endurance?" He grins at her, obviously joking before he turns to Nicoletta. "Thanks, Nico." He peeks into the envelope and his eyes go wide. "Wow. Paid for skydiving lessons. Awesome, I will definintely use these." A wink for She-Hulk. "I'd settle for a birthday kiss, yeah?" Nicoletta smiles and nods her head. "You're welcome, Alex. Enjoy them. I know I did." She chuckles softly and steps back to let the others have better access to Alex. "Happy birthday, again." She says before she looks to the others that are gathered around the birthday boy, a few new faces she's never seen before and some she has. She smiles to Scott, Jean and Rachel to who she offers a wave and a smile. Jean-Phillipe laughs as he shakes hands with Alex, "Oui! It would be my pleasure." He then smirks playfully beneath his mask at Paige, "I will have to help you with that young lady, as your self-defense instructor." Is he flirting? In a harmless matter that he flirts with all females practically. But Alex of course outdoes him, and has Jean-Phillipe laughing again. "Now I want to have a birthday party if that is a sure way to get a kiss from THE beautiful and sexy She-Hulk." He has a mask covering his mouth, how does he hope to obtain this? "I left my gift on the table," hooking a thumb toward where a number of gifts are piled up. "I hope I picked a proper one." He does still know little about who Alex is and what he likes. Of course Scott smiles a bit at Nico, and Jean gives a warm return wave. Rachel just does a simple wave of acknowledgement, which is not unusual for her still. Paige Guthrie looks over at Alex after taking a good gander at Fantomex. She's so not spanking anyone. Then responds to Alex. The first present I got you was in my room when the mansion got destroyed. Had to get another one, hadta order it special order, and it just came in this mornin ... couldnt find anyone give me a ride so hoofed it." She-Hulk laughs. "Be careful. Men far older and more experienced than you have failed to keep up with me." She takes a swig from her can of soda. And no, she doesn't actually try to kiss Alex. Yet. She's thinking about it, though, based on the twinkle in her emerald eyes right now. Alex nods to Nico. "Thanks again." He looks at Paige and frowns. "Aw..you didn't have to go out and get something else, Paige. And you definitely didn't have to go through all the trouble. But thank you anyway." He reaches out and hugs the teenager around the shoulders. He'd have kissed her on the cheek, but Jono might kill him. He elbows Fantomex playfully. "Yeah. If I had to make a wish, and I'm gonna get to here in a few, I definitely know what I would wish for." He waggles his brows at She-Hulk. "And besides, there are advantages to being young..." That is when Professor Charles Xavier rolls out from the opened back door. Due to all the repairs the school is undergoing, he is in his wheelchair rather than hoverchair which was damaged previously and waiting for repairs. He has something on his lap. "And some things, that only experience can reveal," Professor X states in equal teasing at Alex's remarks. If Scott could look anymore horrified..., "Alright, all three of you stop," including Xavier in the scolding! "What did I do?!" Jean-Phillipe tries to look so innocent, and somehow pulls it off! The Professor wheels over to the present table and sets his atop the table for Alex to open later before rolling toward Alex to shake his hand. "Happy birthday Alex. I am very happy that everyone could be here to celebrate this wonderous event with you today." He will then wheel over to another table to start getting food. Though Jean rises up from her seat to go assist Xavier, carrying his plate for him to make it a little easier. Of course the two do not speak to one another, using their typical telepathic communication route. It is just part of the school flavor. Jean-Phillipe sighs dramatically, "How can I be so ignored! And you need good wine Alex, I have a bottle in my room we can enjoy later if you are interested." He does at least go to get a soda, lifting his mask to rest over the bridge of his nose to free up his mouth. He has a clean shaven face, and while young looking he has a mature appearing lower face. She-Hulk rolls her eyes at Alex. "Maybe," she teases. She actually elevator stares him, too, as bold as any man. Then, she finishes her soda in one gulp. A Hulk-sized gulp...and unlike most people who drink soda too fast, she doesn't splutter. Paige Guthrie gets a soda. Yeah... no wine for her for about 4 more years. Like that's fair. "Course I hadta Mr. Summers. X-Men. We should know not to hide presents in our room in lieu of alien attacks destroyin' the mansion. Pretty sure there was a test answer on that probably." she jokes a bit. Alex replies to Paige. "If there wasn't, there should be from now on." He waves to Xavier. "Thanks for coming, Prof. And thanks for the gift!" When Scott complains, Alex smirks. "Aw, come on Scotty. Maybe I should take you to a gentleman's club." Fully knowing how Scott acted at the bachelor party and knowing that it would be pure torture for him. He nods to Fantomex. "Sounds good. I've never had good wine before..." He winks at She-Hulk and then spreads his hands. "Well, I guess I should cut the cake and all that so everyone can have a piece. And then, more presents!" "I thought it was the Brotherhood of Mutants that did it?" Fantomex smirks a bit at that. "Aliens came afterwards. Pity I missed that. Then again, I think I had enough fighting and survival tactics activities at the time." Just like all the other 'heroes'. Still as a thief, Fantomex was summoned...must have been for a reason. Jean-Phillipe laughs once more, "Good idea, otherwise there may be a revolt," he means over the cake. He doesn't comment about the gentleman's club. Scott in the meantime is obviously glaring daggers at Alex. "If it is not a place for Jean to be comfortable at, it is not a place I wish to be at." There is Mr. Conservative for you! Still, he stands up just as Jean returns to sit down now that The Professor is settled down. He leans down to kiss her cheek, "I'll handle passing out the cake, just sit and relax." He then goes over to the cake, and starts lighting twenty-one friggin candles on that cake! Yep, he's going to make Alex work for his wish, especially since the cake is multi-tiered and the candles are situated on different tiers. She-Hulk raids the food. "Aliens...which kind of aliens?" she inquires. "I know a little bit about the Brotherhood, but not much. Bunch of crazies, at least some of them, from what I hear." Not Magneto, but some of the others. Some of them are just a bit...off. Or they probably wouldn't be where they are. Oh...and the candles? Evil. She-Hulk flickers Scott a grin. Paige Guthrie looks over at She-Hulk. "I dunno. Alien aliens. There's a whole buncha them right?" She shrugs a bit. "Been all over the news though." She looks over at Scott. Wow, and people call HER a prude. "Oh um... Sam wanted me to tell ya that his present's bein' sent by the way, Mr. Summers." Alex is almost literally bouncing in his seat when the cake is set before him. He smiles over at Paige. "Sweet. Tell Sam that we miss him. And tell him thank you for me." He glances up at Scott and then looks at the candles. He closes his eyes for a moment, his lips move slightly as he really does make a wish, and then he blows all of the candles out in one go..even if he looks a little blue in the face while he does it. He glances over at She-Hulk and smirks. "I wished Scott would get a personality." Okay, so he really didn't wish that, but hey, he couldn't resist himself. Scott scowls at Alex as Jean calls over, "You lost the bet Scott. He blew them all out in one go! You owe me a musician attendance." Scott will be giving Alex an earful later surely. Jean-Phillipe claps along with many others their congratulations as Scott hands over one of the cutters to start slicing the cake. Professor Xavier takes a few moments of his time to let She-Hulk know, "The Brotherhood of Mutants is currently ran by Mystique, while Magneto is now the ruler of Genosha. One may hope he does not have time for such petty terrorist attacks, let alone we are on unsteady, but decent terms right now." The finally is likely said silently by the Professor. Jean-Phillipe soon moves to slyly get into the front of the line for a piece of cake, still holding a partially drank soda within one hand. Paige Guthrie murmurs to herself, after Alex says his wish, "Aw shucks now it won't ever come true." She listens to what Professor X says, then comments, "Hopin' Magneto won't go all terrorist again... THAT would be a good birthday wish." Alex shrugs. "I'm not worried about Magneto going terrorist. I'm more worried about these new god-like heroes deciding to not be good anymore. Some of them can't be stopped." The memory of shooting the 'cheerleader' in the face full force and her not even flinching runs through his mind briefly. "But I'm sure that won't happen, right?" Professor Xavier says, "We must have the faith in them that they will do the right thing, just as they must have in us Alex. Meta-humans was in the other world, but compared to the number of mutants in our world, it was but a fraction. We all have concerns, so remember to look at it from the other's perspective." The peace keeper Professor. Fantomex just stares at Paige for a few moments before he moves to set his drink aside and take a bite of his cake. "Seriously, you wish for something like that for your birthday wish? I was thinking more like good wine, a good woman, and a very good night. That sounds like a better birthday wish! Though I think you would say for yourself Paige, good snack foods, a good boy, and one very giggly movie night of just two." That is one way for Jean-Phillipe to say 'make-out teenager time'. Though Rachel looks a little funny over at Jean-Phillipe. Alex would know why, she wouldn't know normal typical teenager if it bit the poor girl most likely. Of course the conversation will just remind Scott of never wanting to forgive The Professor for making him read Teenage Sexuality, a horrible book. But Scott also knows not to yell too loudly when he catches two teenagers necking a little bit. Paige Guthrie nods a little as she takes a slice of cake. "Ain't like we don't have god heroes too right?" she says in agreement with the professor. "Sides, most non-mutants are probably scared of us for the same reason." She takes a bite of the cake. "Course, they're aliens too. Not the type that attacked though." She pauses. "Right? I mean, they arent right?" Paige Guthrie looks over at Fantomex. "And um... I dunno I think not having war between humans and mutants break out is a pretty good birthday wish. Yknow. World Peace and all that? It's a classic." She murmurs, "Sides, got the other stuff and don't need to wish fer it." Fantomex double takes at Paige and actually cracks up laughing! Apparently, he heard. But he then catches his breath and goes back to eating cake and mmming in his dramatic manner to display how good the cake is. Still, it's a party. And socializing continues. While Scott makes sure everyone has a piece, especially Jean before finally sitting down to enjoy his, some people have already finished their cake including Fantomex and is egging on Alex to start opening up his presents! Fantomex quickly displays his present to be opened by Alex. The white wrapped present is 19 and 7/8th inch by 15 and 1/2 inch, a red ribbon wrapped about it with a bow on the front. Hanging atop the bow on the ribbon is a white card with black inked script reading: From Jean-Phillipe. When the packaged is opened, it reveals an art studio painting with an old man leaning over a nude woman marble statue which is sitting down. Beside the statue closer to the viewer is an equally nude woman sitting upon a wooden bench, posing for the sculptor. The marble statue as the painting of the woman is detailed, including tinted skin, hair, lips, and even the nipples. For the art fans, they may recognize Jean-Leon Germone's work, a self-portrait called Working in Marble, or The Artist Sculpting Tanagra. It was done in 1890, and the French painter and sculptor lived from 1824 to 1904. The original is displayed in the Dahesh Museum of Art in New York City. Well, one hopes this is just a really excellent, extremely accurate, and wonderful copy. Paige Guthrie looks at the copy. Or masterpiece, one can't tell with this guy. She pauses and murmurs to herself "Yeah but at least my present you can dance to." Nah, no sour grapes just because she spent a month's worth of tutoring money on the autographed LP of Johnny Cash's Greatest Hits. The Dahesh Museum probably has the copy now or something. Alex looks at the gift from Fantomex and openly gawks at it. "Jean-Phillipe, this is awesome. Did you paint this yourself, or...it must have cost a fortune." He couldn't believe it. "Who's the artist?" Alex was a scientist, he knew jack about art, but he did know beauty when he saw it. "Dude, you just racked up some major points on the cool scale." "The artist is Jean-Leon Germone. And if it is the copy, or original...sometimes, the fun is the mystery," If Gambit was here, he might be so proud of Fantomex, but he sadly isn't. Of course, Professor Xavier sighs and just shakes his head, while Scott looks disapprovingly at Jean-Phillipe. Not only is he giving a questionable painting to his little brother, but there is a nekkid woman in it that is...quite detailed! Jean is busy making sure Scott doesn't have babies over there. Alex next opens Paige's gift and smiles slowly. "No freaking way. An autographed LP by Johnny Cash." And this time, proper or not, he launches himself at her and hugs her. He even kisses her on the cheek. "Paige you're awesome and don't ever let anyone tell you different. This is going in a frame...it's gonna be worth a lot of money someday." She-Hulk had...two slices of cake. The painting? It doesn't bother *her*...she's a grown woman and one quite, quite notorious for her, well, forward sexual nature. Her own gift is pretty pathetic in comparison, when Alex gets to it. But it's one of those standard things you get somebody you know, but not that well. Chocolate. Really good chcolate. From Switzerland. As in, she got it last time she was IN Switzerland. After She-Hulk's gift, there is also a new surf board that appears to be from both Scott Summers and Jean Grey. While Professor Xavier's is actually one very nice frame with glass and even personalized etchings for Alex to later display his upcoming diploma for graduation he will be getting soon. Jean-Phillipe went to get some snack food this time to nibble on as he watches this fascinating thing called 'opening presents'. Normally he closely watches his body language, but he doesn't bother hiding his obvious interest in this. As if the process is truly interesting and entertaining. Somehow, he did end up standing beside She-Hulk though as he nibbles on food, his face mask resting against the bridge of his nose to reveal the smooth lower half of his face. Paige Guthrie smiles. "Yeah I figured you'd like it. Johnny Cash is like... well he ain't God but he's probably what God listens to when he wants to relax." Alex releases Paige and goes to open She-Hulk's gift next. He pulls out the expensive chocolate and all of a sudden his expression is one of greed. "I'm buying a mini-fridge for my room. Anyone attempting to steal any of this chocolate will get hurt. Badly." He looks at Jen and winks again. "I was hoping for a kiss, but I'll take a chocolate one over a real one as long as it's from you, gorgeous." Yep..and the shameless flirting just keeps on coming. He looks at the customized surf board and looks over at Scott. He sniffs and mimes wiping away a tear. "I can almost..almost forgive you for making me miss my Malibu vacation. Thank you Scott and Jean..maybe I'll actually get to use it this summer." He opens Xavier's gift and a stoic expression comes over his face. He looks over at the old man and inclines his head. The frame meant a lot to him. It meant that people had faith in him to succeed. And after a lifetime of being a constant screw up, the gesture meant a lot to him. Don't ask Jean-Phillipe, he is not a Johnny Cash fan. He's French for goodness sake! But he watches intently at the reactions Alex has with other people. With his brother, with the Professor, even with the students and guests. He notices, and records attentively. Scott says, "I can fly you out for a weekend if you like. Hank promised to cover for me here at the Institute once we are finished making most of the repairs." Jean then adds, "And if you don't mind, I'll go too." Likely Alex will be left alone to surf and flirt, while those two go on a date. Go figure. Professor Xavier smiles with warmth. "It is with pleasure and an honor," he says, as if he just /knows/ what is going through Alex's head. Not difficult for a telepath anyway. The next gift is from Rachel Summers. It has a number of mismatched things. There is a bumper sticker for a car that reads: Surfing for Pavement. There are also little fuzzy surf boards like dice to hang on a car mirror. There is even a new leather wallet, nice leather. Just random things like that, the wallet being the most expensive of the bunch. But the box is just filled with things Rachel hoped her Uncle would like. The gift after that is from Bobby, and of course...that one explodes in Alex's face with ice crystals that cling to his face and hair and shirt...but luckily will melt soon. Bobby is just laughing, "The real gift is inside, don't worry birthday boy!" No one will want to open another gift from Bobby again. Though Bobby did actually get some tickets to a Roller Derby, and he says, "There is an after party I got an invitation too as well. Hot, sexy, and rough and tumble girls to party with now that you are old enough man." Paige Guthrie gahs as the ice explosion happens. Clearly she wasnt expecting that any more than Alex was. While Bobby's laughing, he gets a piece of cake thrown at his head. "Geez! What the heck!?" Alex thanks Rachel for the thoughtful gifts in the box. Then, he opens another gift and finds out rather quickly that it's from Bobby. He reaches up to wipe away the ice particles off his face to no avail. He frowns deeply, his temper rising to boiling proportions. He offers Bobby a smile, a cold, sinister smile. "Thank you, Bobby. I think I wuold enjoy that." WIthout warning, he thrusts his fist towards Bobby and blasts him at point blank range with his power. "I enjoyed that more.." Bobby would wake up a little while with a slight headache, but other than that, he'd be fine. She-Hulk doesn't intervene. Why? Because Bobby so deserved that...and she knows Alex wouldn't actually hurt him. Of course, if it hit *her*, it would probably do nothing. Rar Hulks. To Paige, "Don't waste good cake." And she's apparently considering claiming her third piece. And Professor Xavier sighs, "Alex...," not that he won't scold Bobby later when he comes too. Scott looked shocked at first, before groaning and getting up to go fetch Bobby and at least toss him in the grass where Hank will look over him as a precaution. Bobby will just have to deal with the cake smear when he wakes up, cause that distracted him enough to not even try to dodge Alex's attack. The next gift, "No explosions from me, Alex. And do try to be more gentle with Bobby, drop him in the lake next time. I'll help." Hank is just as onery at times as Bobby. And the next gift does not explode. But it does include some at home science experiments with rockets, something Hank custom designed so Alex could have fun either by himself or with the kids making things go boom. It also gets Hank out of doing it, the kids do always try to get him to do that class him with. Still, it is something fun to do. Fantomex actually chuckles, "Remind me not to piss you off Alex, or at least not be too close when I do so." He really does find this amusing. Pranking. It looks like fun! Oh no... Rachel winces when Alex punches Bobby. "Saw that coming." Jean looks over at her future daughter, "No kidding," and sighs. Though Rachel does add, "You're welcome," when Alex thanks her. Paige Guthrie has the cake ready to be thrown at Bobby - which becomes a moot point as a blast of plasma whizzes by her to hit Bobby to knock him into unconsciousness. Then the chiding of She-Hulk, who will probably be eating the whole cake any time now so she puts her plate down and takes another bite and watches Alex open more presents. Alex huffs slightly. "Can't believe you even let him teach here." As more presents are presented, Bobby is forgotten..mostly. "He asked for it." Is murmured before opening Hank's gift. Alex's eyes widen. "Dude..I've been wanting one of these forever. Thanks, Hank. I'll make sure the entire class enjoys it." He looks around to make sure there were no more presents..and then gets himself a slice of cake. "Mmmm." He purrs when he takes a bite. "I see why She-Hulk has had three pieces..." "Blame my metabolism," She-Hulk almost drawls. "It takes more energy to fuel a body this size." Even if some of it is the gamma energy held within her...she still DOES need to eat quite a bit more than most. Fantomex looks She-Hulk up and down. "It doesn't show you eat three pieces or more regularly," and he grins, flashing white teeth at She-Hulk. "I heard that there is an alliance between the X-Men and Avengers. Does that mean we may have a chance to train together?" Him and She-Hulk have been in the same battle once before, but Fantomex was a bit busy at the time to enjoy her show of strength. Course, She-Hulk also knows about his creepy ability of throwing up E.V.A. and swallowing her back down. Alex stands up and raises his punch glass. "I'd like to thank each and every person for coming. And thank you all for the most wonderful gifts." As he talks the ice begins to melt and fall from his face. "I can't remember the last time I had a birthday party, so thanks for making this one special. It's the perfect end to a perfect day." His day wasn't over yet. He had plans to break into that wine bottle with Fantomex later. First time he's going to get drunk. Hehe.